


all this, and love too, will ruin us.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic sexual descriptions, Hair-pulling, Irish Chav Percival Graves, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No nonsense Stripper Credence Barebone, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Work, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Topping from the Bottom, Wax Play, inspired by Colin's new movie and Ezra's recent Luuks, lipstick and nylons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: People might call him crazy for getting involved with someone who could easily get on the bad side of a group, or mob, at any point in time, but Credence doesn't care. Percy Graves provides more than monetary satisfaction, there's a personal edge to it. Intimacy unparalleled.





	all this, and love too, will ruin us.

**Author's Note:**

> this is lovingly and especially devoted to Fred, who needs to get an ao3 account STAT MISTER!!!  
and also because of colin's latest look in the Gentleman, we love a versatile fella.
> 
> this was also a day i considering skipping, but here we are.

Meeting his lover at the club is always less fun than meeting at his place because he can't get as handsy, he can't be possessive there. He doesn't want to disrupt Credence's work or risk getting him in trouble with any of his clients. 

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his tracksuit, today it's green plaid, last Thursday it was mustard, and a week before that it was blue plaid, Percy walks over to the bar and slumps against the counter. "Whiskey, neat." 

The bartender barely glances at him. "Back  _ again _ Irish?" Percy sneers. "What? I'm a paying fookin customer ain't I?" 

"Sure are buddy, sure are. Cree is busy with a client right now, but he's off in five. They never go over." 

Percy rolls his eyes. He knows. Credence is very sharp and specific about his work. No cheaters, no drugs, and never a second over the paid agreed upon time. He's got a social life outside of stripping and dancing, after all. 

Percy grumbles into his whiskey, ignoring the wave of jealousy rolling in his gut. If he's not careful, he's going to develop an ulcer in addition to his fondness for drinking, and mary jane. Credence doesn't count that as a drug, luckily. 

But Percy isn't a client or customer either, so he's exempt from any  _ rules _ . He gulps his drink down in three massive swallows. His throat burns. Credence doesn't make a lot of rules for them, but Percy would bend over backwards for him regardless. He knows it too. Somewhere a clock chimes, when Percy sets down his empty glass, exhaling loudly, smacking his lips. The bartender chuckles. "Perfect timing." 

Percy slaps the countertop and pushes over a wrinkled twenty. "Keep the change." He grunts. 

Credence is emerging from a long hallway, looking like a fucking daydream. 

Percy feels better in a heartbeat, drinking in the sight of those long legs, that leopard print fake fur coat, and cherry red lips smiling at him. "Hey daddy. Did I keep you waiting long?" He asks. 

But Percy just shakes his head and gestures towards the door. "Not at all sweetheart. After you." 

Credence winks at the bartender and waves before pinning him with a look. 

"Cute of you trying to be a gentleman, but I know the truth." Percy follows quickly. "What’s that sugar?" 

Credence snorts. "You just wanna stare at my ass." There's a reason the coat isn't long enough to cover those hot pants, and Credence looks damn fine in them. Percy relaxes his clenched jaw. "Guilty." He gets a smirk in reply, then, once they’re out of the building, Credence leans into him, a sign that it’s okay for Percy to touch him now. “I missed you.” Percy hears him confessing, and he almost smiles. “You sound like you’re becoming sentimental now, careful there.”

Credence punches him lightly in the shoulder, and Percy feels his heart sing. “So maybe I am. Don’t make fun of me.”

“Let’s go home baby, then you can show me how bad you missed me.” He drives, so Credence can get on his cell phone and catch up with whatever bullshit he’s missed during his shift. Percy knows that he’s got a fairly active online presence, many friends internationally that he’s met some way or another. Credence is a social butterfly while Percy is the shut in. 

He would be jealous, but then that’s another thing to worry about, and Percy’s life is already crowded as fuck. 

There’s no time. Inside of his condo, Credence moves around like he’s got limbs made for water living, shedding his coat and rolling his shoulders, glancing back at Percy with a knowing sort of smile. “What’s for dinner, daddy?” He asks. 

Percy swallows thickly. “I’m not hungry, really. Just wanna feel you.” 

Credence is making his hips move like  _ that _ on purpose, he knows damn well. “Guess I could help with that.” 

Percy is the one performing the strip tease, while Credence lounges on the bed and watches him climbing out of his ridiculous tracksuit, eyeing the boy the whole way. “So what’s the agenda for today, baby?” Credence glances over towards the bedside cabinet, and Percy tries to remember what exactly is in there. “How do you feel about wax?” 

Percy grimaces. 

“Look, I know I’m a hairy fat fookin bear, but you don’t have to offer your services for that. I’ll do it professionally.” 

Credence laughs. “That's right, your  _ my _ bear. But you misunderstand me. I want to try putting hot wax on your ass, instead of spanking you.” 

Percy quirks a brow at him, “Is that right?” Thinking about it, it’s not  _ bad _ , just a different sort of pain. 

“I’ll try it. You tell me if it hurts.” Percy shrugs. “Okay, whatever you say kitten.” Credence all but jumps up and claps in glee, before kissing him on the cheek, and letting his hand just  _ barely _ graze against Percy’s half hard cock, making him hiss out a breath. “Fuck.” He gets on the bed on his stomach, giving Credence a nice view of his back and ass, watching as Credence lights the candle he’s going to be using. 

“Won’t you hurt yourself baby?” He asks, trying to understand the logistics. “Stop worrying about me daddy. Relax.” Credence shushes him, and Percy shuts up, getting the picture. He’s not in charge here, Credence is. He exhales deeply. 

* * *

“You got it, sir.” It feels almost wrong for Percy to call him that, but right now, Credence is the boss. He swirls the candle around, letting the flame warm up enough wax for it to safely drip out, while not getting his thumb and fingers in the way. Credence walks over to Percy, admiring the dip of his spine, every scar and freckle on his naked skin, and he reaches out to touch, unable to help himself. Percy jumps a little under his hand, fingers trailing down his back and dipping cheekily into his cleft, feeling where he’s hottest. 

“Gonna finger me a little while you’re back there?” Percy asks, making Credence grin. “Not today, no. You ready?” 

The man nods, and Credence removes his free hand, extending the one with the candle firmly grasped against his palm. As if his stripper shorts weren’t tight enough, watching how Percy reacts to the first few dribbles of hot wax falling on his plush asscheeks is plenty to make Credence ache, throbbing and fully hard. 

“God. Daddy, you like that?” Percy hisses out a breath, and then moans a little at the next trail of wax, as Credence tries to evenly coat his ass, then just to the very edge of his lower back. 

“Christ on a cracker! That’s fooking hot. I could come from this.” Percy grunts, but Credence lifts up, halting the drips.

“You better not. You need to be able to fuck me later.” He pouts a little. 

The man is already rocking his hips a little, grinding into the bed, which only makes Credence feel more excited, on edge. Percy truly holds nothing back with him, and he adores it. “Well make it hurt more then.” 

Credence hums, then moves away from Percy’s back side, walking around to where the man has his head propped up on his hands. “What if I occupy you with something else? Hmm? A distraction?” 

Credence reaches down to grope over himself, a practiced move from the club, but Percy’s eyes dilate, and he all but drools. “Uh yeah, fuck me, gimme your cock in my goddamned mouth right now baby.” Credence moans. 

“Oh gosh, gee whiz daddy, I’m not sure you’ve earned it yet.” He flicks his wrist, and a whole splurt of wax dapples over Percy’s shoulders, halfway across his back. “Shit!” The man shouts, and his hips jolt. Credence grins. 

He definitely can’t fuck Percy’s face while playing with the wax, but it’s a nice idea. 

“Alright, enough of that. Open your mouth.” Credence puts the candle over out of reach for both of them, and promptly blows it out. He returns to stand right in front of Percy’s face, and slowly starts lowering his hot pants, giving his hips a little shimmy as they slid down his thighs, before letting them fall the rest of the way down to his ankles. 

His dick all but slaps Percy in the face, and the man groans as Credence guides it to brush against his lips with one hand, while thrusting the other into his hair. “C’mere.” Percy mumbles, already halfway to slobbering on Credence’s cock. 

His lips part entirely, letting Credence push in, and then he stops trying to be gentle, feeling the man’s tongue pressing into the underside, while he sucks  _ hard _ , making his knees wobbly. “Oh god, that’s it, right there.” Credence finds himself whining, eyes fluttering shut, rocking his hips forward, again and again, feeling how Percy struggles at first, before adjusting to his length going in all the way, and slipping halfway out again. Credence gives in to the urge to just chase the sensations, fucking into Percy’s mouth until he feels on the verge of collapsing, and moves back completely. 

Percy makes a face like a pout, and Credence just strips out of his flimsy cream silk camisole and then jumps onto the bed, letting the man chase after him, pouncing to kiss him with semen slick lips. 

“Gonna finish what I started, then I’ll fuck you senseless baby.” Percy murmurs against his mouth, and Credence squirms happily. “Excellent. Get to it.” Percy lets out a raspy laugh, and then shuffles back to throw his legs open, lowering his head to rub his stubbly cheeks against Credence’s inner thighs, making him shiver, promptly swallowing his cock back down again. “Oh fuck!” He gasps, as Percy deep throats him, keeping his legs spread wide, fingertips teasing against his cleft, sending him into a stimulation override, with his orgasm just barely held off. Credence’s back arches off the bed, as Percy starts rubbing circles onto his hole, using a dry pair of fingers, while making an utter mess of his front, wet and hot suction on his cock, teasing at his balls with his other hand, massaging his taint, and tonguing the slit of his crown.

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna come-” Credence chokes out, and Percy backs off immediately, only to jerk him off the rest of the way, forcing him to shoot his release over his stomach and chest, drooling strands over the man’s fingers. 

“Delicious, you’re delicious, fucking delicious.” Percy mumbles, sucking his jizz covered hand into his mouth, a finger at a time, like Credence is some kind of michelin star delicacy, without stopping to do more than breathe, and going back down on him to shove his legs into his chest, exposing his hole. “Get the lube will ya?” Percy growls into his taint, and Credence writhes around a little, but manages to locate the bottle, tucked under the pillows right above his head. “Yo.”

He says, handing it down, and Percy smacks a scratchy kiss against his ass, before squirting probably way too much right over his balls, letting it drool down, cold and slippery, so he can thrust two fingers fully  _ into _ Credence’s hole, spreading him wide. “Oh jesus… that’s tight.” Percy croaks, and he smiles up at the ceiling. 

“Sure is. Every time it’s like the first time.” Credence says dreamily, and Percy groans. 

“God I wish, baby. That night is one of my favorites, by far.” 

The back of a lifted stretch hummer shouldn’t be so romantic, or ideal, but Credence will never forget how Percy looked at him when he asked how he tasted. Getting eaten out, tongue fucked, then bent in half over the black leather seats. 

Oh, what a night. He didn’t learn anything new, but Percy sure did. Credence gets a bit lost in the haze of memory, until Percy stabbing his prostate with what feels like three fingers pulls him back to the present. 

“Ready for me?” He hears the man asking, and he nods, halfway delirious. 

It’s incredible, watching Percy in his infinite patience putting a condom on, then slicking up his cock, before lining up to thrust in, and promptly losing his controlled edge in favor of ramming into Credence like there’s no tomorrow.

“That’s it daddy, fuck me, fuck me  _ hard _ .” He’s mostly gasping at this point, and Percy is making no sounds except a loud steady stream of obscenities. The man  _ does _ fuck him hard like that for a good few seconds, before stopping, and pulling out. “Get on your knees kitten. It’s my turn to stare at your ass.” Percy says. 

Credence grins, “Alright, whatever you say.” Percy kisses him ferociously first, biting his bottom lip hard enough to bleed, he thinks, not to mention smearing his red lipstick  _ everywhere _ , looking like he’s got blood in his beard. 

Credence pushes up on his hands, and shoves his ass back against Percy’s cock, letting out a whine to rival any porn star bottom. “Daddy… need you.” Percy chuckles. “You got it, baby.”

The same smooth press in, then another round of steady poundings, which Credence relishes, and grits his teeth into. Percy’s hands start on his hips, framing his waist, then slowly migrate, changing positions, one on the small of his back, the other moving up to his hair. Credence shakes his head a little, and moans. 

“Can I pull it?” He can hear Percy whispering. “Yeah, it’s real. No extensions tonight.” He tells the man, and promptly gets a fist shoved in his hair, as the man starts fucking him harder. Credence sort of loses track of things, but he comes again around Percy’s cock, on or around the seventh jab into his prostate, shuddering apart, arms giving out a little. 

The hand in his hair keeps him mostly upright, scalp feeling a bit like it’s on fire.

* * *

“That’s it baby, there you go, oh, fuck. Yeah.” Percy goes still, and lets go of Credence as gently as possible, only keeping his cock buried inside of that perfect bubble butt ass until he’s sure it’s okay to move, aftershocks whizzing through him. Credence lets out a little murmuring whimper, and Percy can see how his legs are trembling. He’s probably worn out. 

“I gotcha.” Percy says, pulling back and throwing aside the used condom, carefully manhandling Credence onto his side. “Where ya going daddy?” He hears, glancing to see the smears of drying semen on Credence’s chest and stomach. Between his legs is just as messy, even if it’s just lube. 

“Gotta grab something to clean ya up with before we snuggle, kitten.” Percy drawls, rubbing a hand over the cleanest part of him, his long legs. “No... take me with you. Let’s shower.” Credence’s hand snags his, fingers tight as steel girders around Percy’s wrist. “Jesus, you’re not as tired as I thought. Okay, let’s go.” Percy sighs, but he still has to let Credence lean on him as they both stagger to the bathroom. 

Flicking the shower on, water turned as hot as it’ll go, Percy climbs in first, and Credence hugs him from behind, mouthing against his neck, his shoulder. “How bad is the wax shit? Any burns?” He asks, trusting Credence not to lie.

“You’re pale, Irish. You’re be a little scorched for a couple days. But it’s no worse than when I caned you last week.” Credence tells him, sounding halfway asleep. Percy snorts. “Alright, good.” he moves Credence around to stand in front of him, pushing him under the water firmly, before following it with a kiss. “Mmm, what’s that for?” He hears.

“Well, I dunno, everything?” Percy says. Credence is already pressing a hand between his legs, and Percy hisses. 

“Too sensitive for a blowjob?” Credence asks, while Percy has to think very, very fast. “Maybe. But it’s dirty right now.”

“Shut up.” Credence slithers to his knees, and tells Percy to wash his hair, before taking his cock into his mouth without another word. “Fuck. Okay.” Percy just checks to make sure the boy’s eyes are closed before he lathers up his hands, gently massaging over Credence’s scalp, urging him forward a little to get a bit deeper inside of his throat. 

God, it feels so good, it shouldn’t be allowed. This is Credence’s version of aftercare, with Percy treating him, and being treated in return. Percy comes a lot slower this time, and doesn’t really pick up the pace, not until Credence’s hair is properly rinsed out. When the tip of his cock nudges into Credence’s soft palate, he’s gone, leaning against the shower wall for support, as Credence gulps down Percy’s release, not wasting a single drop. 

He almost feels guilty now for pulling off when he sucked Credence. He sits back and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, smearing whatever is left of his red lipstick. “Okay, time to get that wax off.” Credence says, matter of fact. 

Percy shakes his head. “Won’t that hurt?” He sees the boy smirking. “Maybe.” It doesn’t as it happens, thanks to the water mostly loosening it from his skin. Credence is careful not to put any of it near the drain, collecting a pile of the wax sheets and shoving them through the glass door to the left of the shower entrance. “Much better, yeah?” Percy hears. “Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 10 kinks: Hair-pulling | Waxplay |<strike> Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic) </strike>


End file.
